Руководство по морали/Mass Effect 2
На этой странице показаны триггеры в разговорах и/или действиях для получения очков Героя или Отступника. История Шепарда Начальные очки Героя или Отступника *Персонаж импортирован из ME — до 190 и (чтобы получить максимум нужно иметь лишь 50% показателя и заполненным.) Пролог: Пробуждение Встреча с Джейкобом *2 за слова "Мне нужны ответы!" :плюс *2 за слова "Просто несколько вопросов." *2 за слова "Я устал убегать" Спасение Уилсона *2 за слова "Давай-ка вытащим тебя от сюда" :плюс *2 за слова "Это не имеет значения." :плюс *2 за слова "Но она пыталась мне помочь." *2 за слова "Так, а может и нет." Признание Джейкоба *2 за слова "Звучит знакомо…" *2 за слова "Ты солгал мне." :плюс *2 за слова "Я никогда не буду работать на цербер!" *2 за слова "Чего ты добиваешся." By saving and reloading after the above dialogue sequence, it will be triggered again once you move forward. This glitch can be exploited an unlimited number of times to gain up to 4 Paragon/Renegade points each time. Встреча с Мирандой *2 за слова "Я знал, что он лжет." Проверка прошлого *Если Герой Войны **2 за слова "У меня не было выбора." **2 за слова "Я должен был выиграть." *Если Последний Герой **2 за слова "Это был непростой выбор." **2 за слова "Либо это, либо смерть." *Если Беспощадный **2 за слова "Я потерял много хороших людей." **2 за слова "Я сделал то,что должен был." *Вермайр **2 за слова "Это был непростой выбор." **2 за слова "Либо это,либо смерть." Встреча с Призраком *2 за слова "Вы меня не знаете." *2 за слова "Мне нужны ответы." :плюс *2 за слова "Вы мне не друг." *2 за слова "Опустим любезности." *2 за слова "Неплохо." :плюс *2 за слова "Убедить меня будет нелегко." *2 за слова "Возможно,я вам верю." *2 за слова "С чего начнем?" :плюс *2 за слова "У меня есть выбор?" *2 за слова "Я найду доказательства." Миранда *2 за слова "Спасибо за воскрешение." *2 за слова "Сделаю все возможное." *2 за слова "Да ты ревнуешь." :плюс *2 за слова "Нам не обятательно враждавать." *2 за слова "В чем дело?." *2 за слова "В чем проблема?" Джейкоб *2 за слова "Колонистам нужна моя помощь." *2 за слова "Я не вступал в Цербер." *2 за слова "Я пака подожду с выводами" :плюс *2 за слова "Да." *2 за слова "Не уверен." *2 за слова "Нет." ;Всего *30 , 2 на халяву *34 , 6 на халяву Путь Свободы Приказы Миранде и Джейкобу *2 за слова "Могут быть выжившие." *2 за слова "Сделайте все возможное." Столкновение с Тали и Празза *5 за слова "Это я " (Доступно только,если вы помогли Тали закончить поломничество в'' Mass Effect.) *2 за слова "Не наставляй на меня оружие." :плюс *2 за слова "У меня не было выбора." *2 за слова "Я делаю это ради людей." :плюс *2 за слова "Ты думаешь,что он жив?" :плюс *2 за слова "Мы должны обьедениться." *2 за слова "Мы сами все уладим." :плюс *2 за слова "Похоже на план." *2 за слова "Ни за что." Допрос Витора *2 за слова "Теперь ты в безопастности." :*5 Если совершить поступок Героя *2 за слова "Эй очнись!" :*5 Если совершить поступок Отступника :плюс *2 за слова "Спасибо Витор." *2 за слова "Зря тратим время" :плюс *15 за слова "Витор идет с Тали" *15 за слова "Витор идет с нами" Призрак *Только если Витор вернулся домой с Тали: **2 за слова "Дружбя вознаграждается." : плюс *2 за слова "Что вы от меня скрывайте?" : плюс * 2 за слова "В одиночку я не справлюсь." * 2 за слова "Поддерживаю!" : плюс *При фразе Я решу,кто пойдет со мной." **2 за слова "Я надеюсь, что так." Встреча с СУЗИ *2 за слова "Джокер будет в ярости." *2 за слова "ИР очень опасны." :плюс *2 за слова "Рад это слышать." ;Всего *47 , 4 на халяву *42 , 4 на халяву Остановите Коллекционеров! Горизонт При осмотре Мертвого Хаска *2 за слова "Мы должны спасти колонистов" *2 за слова "Мы теряем время." Делан (первое столкновение) *2 за слова "Спокойно!" :плюс *2 за слова "Кто ты?" :плюс *При словах "Ты можешь нам помочь." **2 за слова "Ты - трус." *2 за слова "Жди здесь." Делан (после бегства Коллекционеров) *2 за слова "Слишком поздно." *2 за слова "Чего ты от меня хочешь?" :плюс *2 за слова "Сожалею." *2 за слова "Вини их, а не меня." Кайден/Эшли ''(в зависимости от того кто выжил на Вермайре в Mass Effect) : Диалоговые опции во время разговора с Кайденом/Эшли могут различаться, если вы играете импортированным персонажем из Mass Effect в котором были романтические отношения с ним/ней. *2 за слова "Приятно снова тебя видеть." *2 за слова "Так и было." :плюс *2 за слова "Мне не хотелось ранить тебя." *2 за слова "У меня много важных дел." :плюс *2 за слова ""Цербер" - не враг вам." *2 за слова "Я не работаю на "Цербер"." :плюс *2 за слова "Я не предатель." *2 за слова "Просто забудь." :плюс *2 за слова "Не давай воли чувствам" :плюс *2 за слова "Присоединяйся ко мне." *2 за слова "Черта с два." :плюс *5 за окончание задания. :плюс *5 за окончание задания. Дебрифинг с Призраком *2 за слова "Не всех удалось спасти." *2 за слова "Сражение меня порадовало." :плюс *2 за слова "Не должно быть больше жертв." *2 за слова "Нужно продолжить наступление." :плюс *5 за слова "Моя команда сильна." *2 за слова "Не беспокойтесь." Дебрифинг с Джейкобом *2 за слова "Мы справимся." *2 за слова "Не теряй решительности." Разговор с Келли (Доступно только если представителем Альянса на Горизонте был противоположного пола Шепарду.) Избежать ответ "Хорошо", чтобы обеспечить дополнительное диалоговое окно. Затем: *При ответе "Все в прошлом," или "Да." **2 за слова "Спасибо." **2 за слова "Нет, это просто." *2 за слова "Нет." Корабль Коллекционеров Стопка тел *2 за слова "Теперь им уже легче." *2 за слова "Теперь им уже не помочь." Контрольный терминал *2 за слова "Коллекционеры — протеане!" :плюс *2 за слова "Ужасная участь." *2 за слова "Смерть была бы более гуманна." Связь с "Нормандией" у консоли управления *2 за слова "Все в норме." *2 за слова "Отчет! Сейчас же!" После битвы на платформах *2 за слова "Отличная работа." *2 за слова "Вовремя." :плюс *2 за слова "Не будем спешить с выводами." *2 за слова "Он предал нас!" Дебрифинг с Призраком *5 за окончание задания. :плюс *5 за окончание задания. :плюс *2 за слова "Не стоило вам доверять." *2 за слова "Что здесь творится?" :плюс *2 за слова "Мы бы нашли другой способ." *2 за слова "Больше никогда так не делайте." :плюс *При ответе "Как вы себе это представляете?" "Бурый карлик" или "Разрушение Жнеца" **2 за слова "Еще один 'сломанный' корабль?" :плюс *2 за слова "Поддерживаю." *2 за слова "Мне все еще это не нравится." Разговор с Келли *2 за слова "Благодаря всему экипажу." *2 за слова "Мне она не нужна." Система Жнецов "Свой-Чужой" Examine Dragon's teeth if Jacob, Garrus or Tali is present *2 за слова "They don't deserve this." *2 за слова "Nobody touch anything." Дебрифинг на Нормандии *5 за завершение задания. :плюс *5 за завершение задания. :плюс *15 за слова "Я хочу с ним поговорить." *15 за слова "Гет достанется "Церберу"." Позже – При разговоре об использовании челнока до атаки Коллекционеров на Нормандию *2 за слова "Ты все предусмотрела." *2 за слова "Вперед!" После атаки Коллекционеров на Нормандию *2 за слова "Джокер, ты в норме?" :плюс *2 за слова "Вирус обезврежен?" *2 за слова "Нужно вернуть команду." *2 за слова "Извинения мне не нужны." :плюс *2 за слова "Я ей доверяю." *2 за слова "Ты - всего лишь снаряжение." База Коллекционеров Разговор с Призраком *2 за слова "Команда сильна." *2 за слова "Мне это не нужно." Разговор с Экипажем Нормандии *2 за слова "Я никогда не оставлю экипаж" **20 за слова "Я отправлю кого-нибудь с вами." **15 and 5 за слова "Миссия прежде всего." *2 за слова "Я здесь не ради вас." **20 за слова "Я отправлю кого-нибудь с вами." **15 за слова "Миссия прежде всего." Слова поддержки *Если кто-то погиб **2 за слова "We must honor the fallen." **2 за слова "People died. Make it count." :плюс *2 за слова "Галактика надеется на нас." *2 за слова "Жалко Коллекционеров." Встреча со Жнецом *2 за слова "Нельзя дать ему выжить." *2 за слова "Надо его уничтожить." Предложение Призрака *2 за слова "Со мной были друзья." *2 за слова "Я только начинаю." :плюс *2 за слова "Это место ужасно." *2 за слова "Думаете, это поможет?" *При словах "Как вы это используете?" **2 за слова "Как я могу вам верить?" * *:плюс **2 за слова "Это неправильно." **2 за слова "Вы уверены?" :плюс *15 за слова "Нам это не нужно." *15 за слова "Да, мы это используем." Досье Досье: Архангел Рекрутинг-станция Синих светил *5 за отступническое прерывание (только если Шепард — женщина.) :плюс *2 за слова "Сколько тебе лет?" *2 за слова "Да." :плюс *5 за геройское прерывание Тарак (доступно если в отряде есть Заид) *2 за слова "Спокойно." *2 за слова "Вот дерьмо." :плюс *2 за слова "Это здорово." Сержант Кафка *5 за отступническое прерывание Архангел *2 за слова "Приятно тебя видеть." *2 за слова "Это ты, Гаррус?" :плюс *2 за слова "Они не пройдут." *2 за слова "Зададим им трепку!" :плюс *5 за отступническое прерывание :плюс *5 за слова "Я тебя не оставлю." *5 за слова "Тебе нужна помощь." Уничтожение вертолёта Тарака *5 и 5 за окончание задания Дебрифинг на Нормандии *2 за слова "Не хуже, чем обычно, приятель." :плюс *2 за слова "Ты меня спас." *2 за слова "На сей раз "Цербер" прав." Досье: Тали Разговор по радио *2 за слова "Я пришел помочь." *2 за слова "Они все мертвы." :плюс *2 за слова "Как обстановка?" Тали на коммуникационном пульте кправления *2 за слова "Больше никого не осталось." :плюс *2 за слова "Я прилетел помочь." *2 за слова "Ты нужна в моем отряде." Кал'Ригар в перестрелке с Колоссом *2 за слова "Она в безопасности?" :плюс *2 за слова "Нет. Оставайся на месте." **15 за использование прерывания Героя *15 за слова "Похоже на план." Тали в обсерватории *2 за слова "Теперь ты со мной?" *2 за слова "Кварианцы обязаны мне." Кал'Ригар перед вылетом *2 за слова "Тебе нужен транспорт?" *2 за слова "Теперь Тали со мной." :плюс *5 за завершение задания. :плюс *5 за завершение задания. Дебрифинг на Нормандии *2 за слова "Полностью согласен." :плюс *2 за слова "Можешь осмотреть корабль." Досье: Наемный убийца Серина *2 за слова "Проявите уважение!" :плюс *2 за слова "Где он?" *2 за слова "Тогда говори быстрее." Раненый рабочий-саларианец *2 за слова "Сожалею." *2 за слова "Везунчик." :плюс *5 за геройское прерывание *Если не использовать геройское прерывание **5 за слова "Hang on." **2 за слова "We're done here." Дарот и Шелам *2 за слова "Да." *2 за слова "Нет." Солдат Затмения *2 за слова "Мне нужны ответы." :плюс *2 за слова "У меня есть предложение." *2 за слова "Слушай внимательно." :плюс *5 за отступническое прерывание. *Not using Renegade interrupt **5 за Очарование "Не глупи." **5 за Запугивание "Надеюсь, ты умеешь летать." Телон и Чесит *5 за отступническое прерывание. *Если не использовать отступническое прерывание. **5 за Очарование "Позволь мне помочь тебе." **5 за Запугивание "Опусти оружие." :плюс *2 за слова "Я так не думаю." *2 за слова "Нет, не моя работа." Встреча с Нассаной *2 за слова "Любопытная мысль." *2 за слова "Ты так себе это представляешь?" :плюс *2 за слова "You still think it's me?" **При ответе "Не получится." ***2 за слова "Мне встретились твои рабочие." ***2 за слова "Какая же ты жалкая." *2 за слова "Ты бредишь." **При ответе "Не получится." ***2 за слова "Мне встретились твои рабочие." ***2 за слова "Какая же ты жалкая." :плюс *2 за слова "Ублюдок." **2 за слова "Спасение жизней." **2 за слова "Охота на плохих ребят." :плюс *2 за слова "Мы что-нибудь придумаем." *2 за слова "Так мне и говорили." :плюс *2 за слова "Прошу прощения." *2 за слова "Ты беспокоишься о людях?" :плюс *5 и 5 за окончание задания. Дебрифинг на Нормандии *2 за слова "В чем дело, Джейкоб?" *2 за слова "Полегче, Тейн." :плюс *2 за слова "Приглядывай за ним." Иллиум: Наемный убийца: данные саларианской семьи *5 :плюс *2 за слова "Я нашел ваши данные." *2 за слова "А вы взгляните вот на это." Досье: Преступница Тюремный Охранник *2 за слова "Иди к черту." :плюс *2 за слова "Этого не будет." Тюремный Охранник, наблюдающий за избиением *2 за слова "Это обязательно?" **5 за Очарование "Вы должны быть выше этого." **5 за Запугивание "В последний раз - хватит." **2 за слова "Вы поступаете правильно." *2 за слова "Это и есть правосудие?" Надзиратель Курил *2 за слова "Давайте поищем компромисс." *2 за слова "А как же служение галактике?" (Доступно только если в разговоре с Надзирателем были заданы дополнительные вопросы.) *2 за слова "Ну уж нет." Дебрифинг на Нормандии *2 за слова "Отдай ей файлы." *2 за слова "Файлы могут и подождать." Джек на Нормандии *2 за слова "Хорошо, что они пригодились." (Доступно только если на дебрифинге была ипользована фраза ''"Отдай ей файлы.")'' *2 за слова "Без разрешения?" ('Доступно только если на дебрифинге была ипользована фраза'' '"Файлы могут и подождать." )'' :плюс *2 за слова "Хочешь каюту получше?" **2 за слова "У меня очень важное задание." **2 за слова "Чем ты можешь помочь?" Досье: Юстицар Оператор Дара *2 за слова "Я просто хочу поговорить." *2 за слова "А что, если так?" Самара на месте преступления *2 за слова "Вы совершили убийство." **2 за слова "Да." **2 за слова "Не совсем." *:плюс **2 за слова "Вы нужны мне в отряде." :плюс *2 за слова "Возможно, я смогу помочь." Питне Фор *5 за отступническое прерывание. Эльнора *5 за отступническое прерывание. *5 за слова "Ступай." Нифту Кал *2 за слова "Успокойтесь." *2 за слова "Вы не в себе." :плюс *Saying "Вам стоит прилечь." **5 за геройское прерывание. *5 за слова "Мы сзади!" Самара в полицейском участке *5 :плюс *5 :плюс *2 за слова "Это честь для меня." *2 за слова "Добро пожаловать в команду." *2 за слова "Вы будете выполнять приказы?" Дебрифинг на Нормандии *2 за слова "Она нам нужна." Иллиум: Юстицар: улика *5 если улики отдать Детективу Анайе *5 если улики отдать Питне Фору Иллиум: Юстицар: найдены украденные товары *5 :плюс *2 за слова "Я." *2 за слова "Какое ваше дело?" Досье: Талантливая воровка Acquiring Kasumi *2 за слова "Cut the crap. : plus *2 за слова "Welcome aboard." *2 за слова "Let's head out." Досье: Профессор Окружной Охранник *5 за слова "Пропусти меня, я помогу." *5 за слова "Я войду." Если в вашем отряде Гаррус: *2 за слова "Спокойно. Стой там." *2 за слова "Подойди." Диалог влияет только на очки морали. Возьмете вы на самом деле Гарруса с собой в трущобы или нет значения не имеет. Больной батарианец *2 за слова "Оставьте его." :плюс *5 Использовать возможность героя. **2 за слова "Давай поможем тебе." **2 за слова "Мне нужна информация." *''(Если батарианец умер,возьмите у него 2000 кредитов)'' Беженцы *При словах "Отправляйтесь в клинику." **5 за Очарование "Я помогу вам туда попасть." **5 за Запугивание "Здесь вы не выживите." Мародеры *Начало "Кто вы такие?" **2 за слова "Я не люблю мародерев." ***При словах "Требую прекратить это!" ****5 за слова "Нет, но кто-то сделает." ****5 за словах "Мне придется." ****2 за слова "Да." Мордин (первая встреча) *5 Использовать возможность отступника. *Не использовать ничего. **5 Использовать возможность героя. :плюс *2 за слова "Я позабочусь об этом." *2 за слова "Почему все так сложно?" Ворка (перед отключением вентиляторов) *2 за слова "Почему вы это делаете?" *2 за слова "Вы умрете." Мордин (вторая встреча) *5 :плюс *5 :плюс *Если Даниел был спасен и батарианцам позволили уйти **2 за слова "Я не такой." **2 за слова "Думал об этом." *Если Даниел был спасен, а батарианцы убиты **2 за слова "I saved your life!" **2 за слова "You ungrateful little ass!" *Если Даниел был убит **2 за слова "I'm sorry. He's dead." **2 за слова "He got himself killed." *Если Даниел был проигнорирован (пропустили/не входили в комнату с Даниелем) **2 за слова "Sorry, no." **2 за слова "I didn't look." :плюс *2 за слова "Вы присоединитесь?" *2 за слова "Не забудьте о договоре." Дебрифинг на Нормандии *2 за слова ""Цербер" остался прежним." *2 за слова ""Цербер" работает на совесть." :плюс *Если не использовать возможность героя **2 за слова "You think this is fascinating?" :плюс *2 за слова "Да." *2 за слова "Не отвлекайтесь, Профессор." Captain Gavorn (after completing the mission, if you talk to Gavorn, he will ask you if you had anything to do with the dead vorcha in the plague zone) *2 за слова "Who, me? Nah." *2 за слова "I did you a favor." Speaking to Gavorn requires that you first speak to Shisk, a Vorcha located near Kenn's Salvage in Omega. This can still be done after the Dossier: The Professor mission is complete. Омега: Профессор: Пропавший Помощник *5 за слова "Никому не нужно умирать." *2 за слова "Давайте успокоимся." **5 за слова "Никому не нужно умирать." **2 за слова "Давайте поговорим." **5 за слова "Убьете его, вы следующие." **5 за выбор "остальным." *5 за слова "Убьете его, вы следующие." *5 за выбор "остальным." *При словах "Он мне не друг." **5 за слова "Никому не нужно умирать." **2 за слова "Давайте поговорим." **5 за слова "Убьете его, вы следующие." **5 за выбор "остальным." Досье: Ветеран Встреча с Заидом на Омеге *2 за слова "Добро пожаловать на борт." *2 за слова "Иди на Нормандию" :плюс *2 за слова "Нет." *2 за слова "Всегда есть подвох." :плюс *2 за слова "Это мы можем сделать." *2 за слова "Если будет время." Досье: Вождь → Dr. Okeer's Legacy Раненный наемник *2 за слова "Панацелин действует на мозги?" *2 за слова "Где ваш предводитель?" :плюс *10 за Очарование "Избавиться от них." (без изучения, чтобы получить этот ответ) *5 Изучить "Джедора? Группа кроганов?", Очарование "Избавиться от них." *5 и 5 за Запугивание "Дать неверное направление." *Сказать "Не Отвечай" **5 за использование вмешательства Отступника **5 за пропуск вмешательства Отступника Рана Таноптис *2 за слова "Почему вы здесь?" *2 за слова "Все они заслуживали смерти." :плюс *2 за слова "Проявляйте больше усердия." *2 за слова "Держитесь от меня подальше." Вождь Окир *2 за слова "Окир, верно?" *2 за слова "Смени тон." :плюс *2 за слова "Трудный выбор." *2 за слова "Я сделал необходимое." :плюс *2 за слова "Хочешь присоединиться к нам?" *2 за слова "Твой солдат готов?" *2 за слова "Отдам тебя людям Цербера." :плюс *2 за слова "Почему ты так заинтересован?" *2 за слова "Я должен тебе верить?" *2 за слова "Теперь сила на моей стороне." Активация консоли танка с Грюнтом *2 за слова "Мимо такого трудно пройти." *2 за слова "Оно того стоит?" :плюс *5 и 5 после завершения миссии : Если в вашем отряде Мордин, то диалог будет отличаться, но очки Морали останутся те же: *2 за слова "Professional jealousy, Mordin?" *2 за слова "That's my call." :плюс *5 и 5 после завершения миссии Дебрифинг на Нормандии *Сказать "Ты действительно в таком восторге?" **2 за слова "Мы будем осторожны." **Сказать "Вырвется, выбросим в космос." ***2 за слова "Мы будем осторожней." ***2 за слова "Replaceable." *2 за слова "Расслабься, он заперт." **2 за слова "Мы будем осторожней." **Сказать "Вырвется, выбросим в космос." ***2 за слова "Мы будем осторожней." ***2 за слова "Replaceable." *2 за слова "Keep it to yourselves." Пробуждение Грюнта *2 за слова "Он слишком ценен." *2 за слова "Выполняй приказ." :плюс *2 за слова "Ты получишь нечто большее." :плюс *5 за Очарование "Я помогу тебе найти причину." *5 за Запугивание "Мой приказ - вот причина." *2 за слова "Покорись мне, иначе..." **5 За использование прерывания Отсутпника **2 за слова "You leave me no choice" **2 за слова "I was being generous." *2 за слова "I released you. You owe me." **5 for using Renegade interrupt **2 за слова "You leave me no choice" **2 за слова "I was being generous." Задания преданности Гаррус: Око за око Волус на складе *5 за отступническое прерывание. :плюс *2 за слова "Заткнись." :плюс *2 за слова "Я не могу ждать." Харкин *2 за слова "Ой." :плюс *2 за слова "Будь благоразумен." :плюс *5 за геройское прерывание. *если не использовать геройское прерывание **2 за слова "That wasn’t necessary. " **2 за слова "Shut up." В такси *2 за слова "Ты в порядке?" **2 за слова "Не знаю." ***2 за слова "Дай мне шанс." ****2 за слова "Ты действительно веришь в это?" *2 за слова "Он не стоит этого." **2 за слова "You sure about this?" ***2 за слова "Дай мне шанс." ****2 за слова "Ты действительно веришь в это?" **2 за слова "Хорошо." Сидонис *2 за слова Сидониса **5 за геройское прерывание. ***2 за слова говорить ****15 за Очарование "Не делай этого, Гаррус." *****2 за слова "Тебе повезло." *****2 за слова "Уходи." ****15 за слова Гаррусу выстрелить ****15 за слова "Мне не помочь тебе." ***15 за слова Garrus take the shot *2 за слова Отойти **2 за слова Sidonis ***5 за геройское прерывание. ****2 за слова talking *****15 за слова "Don't do it, Garrus." ******2 за слова "You're lucky." ******2 за слова "Leave." *****15 за слова Garrus take the shot *****15 за слова "I can't help you." ****15 за слова Garrus take the shot **15 за слова Garrus take the shot Гаррус *Если Сидонис жив **2 за слова "Все к лучшему." ***2 за слова "Я понимаю." ****2 за слова "Слушай свое сердце." *Если Сидонис мёртв **2 за слова "You done with this." Грюнт: Обряд посвящения Рекс (может отличаться, если Рекс погиб в Mass Effect) *2 за слова Это что-то меняет?" :плюс *2 за слова "Ему решать." Шаман *2 за слова "У нас есть разрешение." *2 за слова "Он хочет помешать Грюнту?" *2 за слова "Все, хватит." :плюс *2 за слова "Он часть моей команды." *2 за слова "Мы готовы убить за Грюнта." :плюс *5 За использование прерывания отступника. *Если не использовать прерывание отступника. **2 за слова "Ты ослушаешься шамана?" * *:плюс **2 за слова "Ты хочшеь умереть, Увенк?" **2 за слова "Ну так начнем же!" **Сказать "В чем проблема, Увенк?" ***2 за слова "Ты хочешь умереть, Увенк" ***2 за слова "Let's get this crap going!" ***2 за Очарование "Ты споришь, как чужак." ***2 за Запугивание "Выходит, ты боишься." Гататог Увенк после обряда *Если Шепард выжил, но не убил Молотильщика **5 * *:плюс **5 * *:плюс **2 за слова "This is sacrilege." **2 за слова "This is just political." *Если Шепард убил Молотильщика **15 * *:плюс **15 * *:плюс **2 за слова "Он настоящий кроган." **2 за слова "Ты здесь ради драки?" * *:плюс **2 за слова "Дело за тобой, Грюнт." **2 за слова "Он не вступит в твой клан." Разговор с Грюнтом на Нормандии *2 за слова "Когда-то это закончится." *2 за слова "No shortage there." *2 за слова "Вольности недопустимы." Джейкоб: Дар величия Получение задания *2 за слова "Ты хотел меня видеть." *2 за слова "Что тебя тревожит?" *2 за слова "Мне решать, что личное." :плюс *2 за слова "Ближе к делу." :плюс *2 за слова "Ты не хочешь его найти?" Выжившая на пляже *2 за слова "Спокойно!" :плюс *5 за геройское прерывание. Доктор с дневником экипажа *2 за слова "Мы ждем." :плюс *2 за слова "Похоже, он не выдержал." *2 за слова "Жестко, но не невозможно." :плюс *2 за слова "Есть какое-то объяснение?" *2 за слова "Они начали ответную атаку. Рональд Тейлор *2 за слова "Я Шепард. Джейкоба вы знаете." *2 за слова "Это неважно. Объяснитесь." :*2 за слова "Let's hear the truth" :*2 за слова "Surprised?" :плюс *2 за слова "Десять лет, Тейлор. Но почему?" *2 за слова "Трогательно, но это ложь." :плюс *2 за слова "Мы можем все исправить." *2 за слова "Вы ответите за это." *2 за слова "Заманчиво, но слишком поздно." :плюс *15 за слова "Ему не уйти от суда." *5 and 5 за слова "Оставь его в своем аду." *15 за слова "Пристрелить бы его." На Нормандии *2 за слова "Отличная работа" *2 за слова "Лучше, чтобы так оно и было." :плюс *2 за слова "Все еще играете с нами в игры?" :плюс *2 за слова "Помочь или разобраться с ним?" :плюс *2 за слова "Пожалуйста." *2 за слова "Только один раз." Джек: Подопытная Ноль Получение задания *2 за слова "Только побыстрее." :плюс *2 за слова "Я пойду против них." *2 за слова ""Цербер" изменился." :плюс *2 за слова "Пошли." *2 за слова "Забудь об этом." **2 за слова "Пошли." В шаттле по пути на планету *2 за слова "Все будет хорошо." *2 за слова "Пошли." Консоль безопасности, после атаки варренов *2 за слова "Много чего еще произошло." *2 за слова "Или нет." Консоль безопасности после двустороннего стекла-зеркала *2 за слова "Не вени себя." *2 за слова "разумно." Консоль безопасности после двустороннего стекла-зеркала (next to the Power Cells) *2 за слова "Ты была сбита с толку." Курек *2 за слова "Зачем вы здесь?" *2 за слова "Без боя мы не сдадимся." Ареш *2 за слова "Его тоже тянуло сюда." :плюс *15 за Очарование "Его смерть ничего не изменит." **2 за слова "Отличная работа." *15 за Запугивание "Вперед." **2 за слова "You're free." *5 за слова "Оставь его в покое." **10 За использование прерывания героя. ***2 за слова "Отличная работа." *5 за слова "Убей его." **10 За использование прерывания отступника. ***2 за слова "You're free." **Не использовалось прерывание отступника. ***2 за слова "Отличная работа." Джек и Миранда If Miranda's loyalty mission has already been completed, morality points are available when settling the dispute between Jack and Miranda that occurs immediately after the mission. Talking to Jack on the Normandy afterwards *2 за слова "Get over yourself." :плюс *2 за слова "Feel like you've changed?" *2 за слова "I need you functional." :плюс *2 за слова "I wanted to help you." *2 за слова "It's a start." *2 за слова "Deal with it." Касуми: Украденная память Встреча с Хоком *2 за слова "Конечно" *2 за слова "Ну, если так надо..." : плюс *2 за слова "И что теперь?" *2 за слова "Справлюсь один." Разговор с Хоком *5 за Очарование "Вы чего-то опасаетесь?" *5 за Запугивание "Это разумно." *Ответ "Я вас понимаю." или "Ничего страшного." или "Надеюсь это не повторится." **5 за Очарование "I think we could be allies." **5 за Запугивание "Don't walk away from me." **Saying "Have time to talk?" or "You trust all these people?" ***5 за Очарование "We should do business." ***5 за Запугивание "My enemy is your enemy" ***2 за слова "You have great taste in wine." ***2 за слова "Not much of a party." Хранилище *5 За использование прерывания Отступника В шаттле с Касуми *5 за слова "Оставь ящик себе" *Сказать "Надо сделать, как он сказал" **5 и 2 за слова "Let me do it" **4 за слова "Do it" *Сказать "Уничтожь серый ящик" **5 и 2 за слова "Let me do it" **4 за слова "Do it" Легион: A House Divided Onboard the Heretic Station *2 за слова "Rewriting is unethical." *2 за слова "They're just machines." Salvaging the first hub *2 за слова "The heretics are part of you." **2 за слова "That could be traumatizing." **2 за слова "You feel guilty." *2 за слова "Why worry about brainwashing?" **2 за слова "You'd lose that perspective." **2 за слова "Their judgment sucks." Talk to Legion about the data servers *2 за слова "Things change." *2 за слова "You were naive." :плюс *2 за слова "It's not your fault." *2 за слова "It's their fault." The heretics' fate *30 за слова "We'll rewrite them." *30 за слова "It's safer to kill them." Миранда: Чудо-ребенок Получение задания *2 за слова "Конечно." Лантейа *2 за слова "What should we do?" *2 за слова "We're altering the plan?" Merc Leader *2 за слова "I'm with Miranda." *2 за слова "Get lost. Now." :плюс *5 for using Renegade interrupt. First elevator conversation with Miranda *2 за слова "We need to get to your sister." Second elevator conversation with Miranda; meeting Niket *2 за слова "Maybe you're right." *2 за слова "Niket betrayed you." :плюс *2 за слова "What happens now?" *2 за слова "Kill him." :плюс *2 за слова "We can solve this peacefully." :плюс *5 for using Paragon interrupt. Third elevator conversation with Miranda; meeting Oriana *2 за слова "You couldn't have." *2 за слова "Live and learn." :плюс *Niket not killed by Miranda **2 за слова "You would've regretted it." *Niket killed by Miranda **2 за слова "Don't blame yourself." :плюс *Saying "You won't go talk to her?" **15 за слова "You should speak with her." **15 за слова "If you say so." *15 за слова "If you say so." Миранда и Джек If Jack's loyalty mission has already been completed, morality points are available when settling the dispute between Miranda and Jack that occurs immediately after the mission. Talking to Miranda on the Normandy afterwards *2 за слова "What about Oriana?" :плюс *2 за слова "It's nice to see you smile." (only available if Shepard is male) Иллиум: The Prodigal: Lost Locket Found Returning the locket *2 за слова "Don't bother. I can help." :плюс *5 for completing the mission Мордин: Старая кровь Получение задания *При ответе "Напомните." и затем "Впечатляющая работа." **2 за слова "Чертовски верно." Осмотр трупа *2 за слова "Я остановлю это." Говорящий клана Вейрлок *2 за слова "Вот, что я уже сделал." :плюс *2 за слова "Больше никто не умрет!" **2 за слова "Может быть можно договориться?" :плюс *5 за отступническое прерывание Осмотр трупа женщины-крогана *Сказать "Это так религиозно" > "Вас мучает чувство вины" и "Как вы объясните это?" **2 за слова "Like undo the genophage." ***2 за слова "Это чушь" ***2 за слова "Я согласен с вами." **2 за слова "Отлично. Расскажите о теле." ***2 за слова "Генофаг был ошибкой." ****2 за слова "Это чушь" ****2 за слова "Я согласен с вами." ***2 за слова "The genophage was right." *2 за слова "Мы убили уже много кроганов." **2 за слова "Генофаг был ошибкой." ***2 за слова "Это чушь" ***2 за слова "Я согласен с вами." **2 за слова "The genophage was right." Мэлон *2 за слова "Он не нуждается в спасении." *Сказать "Вейрлок им управляет." **2 за слова "Он предал вас." :плюс *2 за слова "Что дальше, Мордин?." *2 за слова "Проект закрыт." :плюс *5 За использование героического прерывания :плюс *2 за слова "Все в порядке? **Мэлон жив ***2 за слова "Не стоит об этом забывать." ***2 за слова "Мы закончили?" ***2 за слова "Склонность к расизму?" **Мэлон мёртв ***2 за слова "You were hurting too." ***2 за слова "Мы закончили?" ***2 за слова "It was his fault." *2 за слова "Мы закончили?" :плюс *2 за слова "Его работа отвратительна." *2 за слова "Возможно это стоит сохранить." :плюс *15 за слова "Кроганам нужно помочь." *15 за слова "Генофаг не был ошибкой." *15 за слова "Оставьте данные." *15 за слова "Уничтожьте данные." Тучанка: Старая кровь: Missing Scout Finding missing scout *2 за слова "We were looking for you." **2 за слова "Mordin can help." **2 за слова "Just sit tight." *Saying "What did they do to you?" **2 за слова "Can you get out?." **2 за слова "I dealt with them." :плюс *2 за слова "I want to help." :плюс *5 за Очарование "It doesn't help your clan." *5 за Запугивание "I see what's really going on." *2 за слова "Stay here! I'm trying to help!." *2 за слова "Lie Relax. It's okay." *5 за слова "Forget it. I'm leaving." Самара: Ардат-Якши Получение задания *2 за слова "Sounds like you." :плюс *2 за слова "I can see why she's dangerous." :плюс *2 за слова "Let's go get her." *2 за слова "I'll think about it." :плюс *2 за слова "Samara. I'm so sorry." *2 за слова "You should have told me." Разговор с Дианой *2 за слова "Я верю вам." :плюс *2 за слова "Я на вашей стороне." *2 за слова "Да." :плюс *5 за геройское прерывание. *Если не использовать геройское прерывание. **2 за слова "No promises." После прочтения голожурнала *2 за слова "Вроде бы, все просто." :плюс *2 за слова "Идеальный хищник." *2 за слова "Жду не дождусь встречи." Talking to Vij *2 за слова "Отвали от меня." Insulting Verf *5 за Запугивание "Пойдем выйдем." Talk to Bartender Edwin *5 за Очарование "Treat your customers." Talk to Vertin *5 за Запугивание "Not much." Самара и Моринт *30 за убийство Моринт **2 за слова "Все в порядке?" *:Примечание: By choosing the option to look around after selecting this dialogue and then talking to Samara again you may ask the same question again and again for an infinite number of paragon points, although this process is very slow.'' *45 за убийство Самары Разговор с Самарой на Нормандии *2 за слова "Не нужно фатализма." Тали: Измена Приветствие капитана Кар'Данны *Без Легиона **2 за слова "Тали много для меня сделала." *С Легионом **5 for using Renegade interrupt **2 за слова "Calm down." **2 за слова "It's called Legion." *:плюс **5 за Очарование "You'll have to shoot us both." **5 за Запугивание "If it acts up, I'll kill it." **2 за слова "I'll do this for Tali." Адмирал Шала'Раан и слушание *2 за слова "Это честь для меня." *2 за слова "Ужасная идея." :плюс *5 за Очарование "Всегда рад." *5 за Запугивание "Посмотреть на ее запись." *2 за слова "В чем суть?" :плюс *5 за Очарование "Мы должны помочь." *5 за Запугивание "Крепкие же у тебя нервы!" :плюс *2 за слова "Мы должны. Ради Тали." *2 за слова "Если это докажет лояльность." Разговор с Витором *2 за слова "I hope you feel better." Снова разговор с адмиралом Shala'Raan *2 за слова "You went too far." *2 за слова "Thanks. Will it help?" Разговор с Тали у настенной консоли *2 за слова "Плохая идея." **2 за слова "Then find another world." **2 за слова "So take it back, then." *2 за слова "Ценное обещание." **2 за слова "Settle down somewhere else." **2 за слова "It's worth it." Meeting the late Rael'Zorah *5 за геройское прерывание. *2 за слова "This wasn't his choice." *2 за слова "We'll destroy the geth." :плюс *2 за слова "Он сделал все возможное." *2 за слова "Геты отрезали его." Получение доказательств *2 за слова "Он хотел сдержать обещание." *2 за слова "Вот то, что мы искали." *2 за слова "Неприятный звук." Продолжение слушания *2 за слова "Вы должны извинить Тали." *2 за слова "Ты могла подождать." :плюс *30 за Очарование "I don't need evidence." *30 за слова "the Crowd." (provided Veetor and Kal'Reegar are present) *30 за Запугивание "You're wasting our time!" *30 за слова "We have no evidence." *30 за слова "Yes. Here is the evidence." :плюс *2 за слова "Не нужно воевать." *2 за слова "Удачи на войне." *2 за слова "Она со мной." Адмирал Ксен, если доказательства не представлены *2 за слова "Ваши идеи ошибочны." *2 за слова "Главное — победа." Шала'Раан если Тали изгнана *2 за слова "I support Tali." *2 за слова "She had no choice!" Адмирал Геррел *Если доказательства не представлены **2 за слова "Это вина Раэля." **2 за слова "Вам не стоит этого знать." *Если доказательства представлены **2 за слова "I'm sorry." **2 за слова "That's not my problem." Адмирал Корис если Тали оправдана без использования доказательств *2 за слова "Продолжайте бороться за мир." *2 за слова "Вас ждет война." Витор если Шепард обратился к толпе *2 за слова "You were motivated." Кал'Ригар если Шепард обратился к толпе *2 за слова "Спасибо за поддержку." Разговор с Тали на Нормандии *Если Тали оправдана без использования доказательств **2 за слова "Ты заслуживаешь лучшего." *если Тали оправдана использовав доказательства **2 за слова "I wanted to help you." **2 за слова "You wanted this too." *:плюс **2 за слова "I'm so sorry, Tali." Тейн: Грехи отца Получение задания *При ответе "Неожиданный поворот." **2 за слова "Почему ты не взял его?" **2 за слова "Ты его бросил." *2 за слова "Так и что?" Разговор с Мышью *5 за отступническое прерывание. *5 за Очарование "Мы тебя защитим." *5 за Запугивание "Я теряю терпение." Допрос *5 и 5 за Запугивание "Я Спектр. Начинай говорить." *5 за третье отступническое прерывание (когда Тейн отходит с Шепардом) *Если не использовать отступническое прерывание **5 за Очарование "Мы не останемся в долгу." **5 за Запугивание "Тебе стоит рассказать." :плюс *2 за слова "Это вы называете демократией." *2 за слова "Не моя проблема." Грузчик *5 за отступническое прерывание. *5 за Очарование "Я из санэпидемнадзора." *5 за Запугивание "Там бомба!." *При ответе "Ничего такого." **5 за отступническое прерывание. **5 за Очарование "Я заблудился." **5 за Запугивание "Вы меня не остановите." **При ответе "Это неважно." ***5 за отступническое прерывание. ***5 за Очарование "Я скажу правду." ***5 за Запугивание "На кону жизнь." В квартире *15 за геройское прерывание. *15 если выбрать the Hostage *5 /5 если выбрать Kolyat :плюс *2 за слова "Тейн умирает." *2 за слова "Он сделал это для тебя." :плюс *5 и 5 за окончание задания. Разговор с Капитаном Бейли о будущем Колята *5 за Очарование "Они были преступниками." *5 за Запугивание "Кому до них есть дело?" Тейн на Нормандии *2 за слова "Да, но без спешки." *2 за слова "Без шуток." :плюс *2 за слова "Ты был невнимателен." :плюс *2 за слова "Твое тело. Не душа." *2 за слова "Мне бы пришлось." :плюс *2 за слова "I want you, Thane" (только женщина-Шепард) *2 за слова "Ты часть команды." Заид: Цена мести Extending the Bridge *2 за слова "You know this guy?" *2 за слова "Vido sounds dangerous." Through the Gatehouse *2 за слова "That was unnecessary." **5 for using Paragon interrupt (Using the interrupt will eliminate all further morality points until Worker asks for help) *2 за слова "Warn me next time." :плюс *2 за слова "We came to save these people." *2 за слова "You do what I tell you." :плюс *2 за слова "Keep to the mission, or else." *2 за слова "If that's what you need." Рабочий зовёт на помощь *2 за слова "You suggest we leave them?" *2 за слова "You must really want him dead." :плюс *15 за слова "Forget Loyalty. We save them." *15 за слова "Zaeed's right. Vido must die." Разрешение споров Джек и Миранда После окончания Джек: Subject Zero и Миранда: Чудо-ребенок *15 за слова "This is a distraction." *15 за слова "This ends now!" *Ответ "Back off, Miranda." (конец разговора) и затем снова разговор с Мирандой :*15 за слова "Be the better woman." :*15 за слова "Don't give me that crap." *Ответ "Too bad, Jack." (конец разговора) и затем снова разговор с Джек :*15 за слова "It was lip service." :*15 за слова "I like you angry." Разговоры на Нормандии Доктор Чаквас *2 за слова "Why are you here?" Инженеры Доннелли и Дениелс *2 за слова "Здравствуйте." *2 за слова "Смирно!" Гаррус Первый разговор *2 за слова "Мы не с ними." *2 за слова "Хорошо, что ты счастлив." Второй разговор *Получение задания лояльности; Нет очков моральности. Третий разговор (женщина-Шепард может отличаться) *Нет очков моральности. Грюнт Открытие бака Грюнта/Первый разговор *Завершение досье; Доступны очки моральности. Второй разговор *2 за слова "Ты ничего не чувствуешь?" :плюс *2 за слова "И все же, ты стал сильным." *2 за слова "Забудь. Мне нужен воин." Третий разговор *Получение задания преданности; Нет очков моральности. Четвёртый разговор *2 за слова "Почему это тебя смешит?" *2 за слова "У этой жестокости есть цель?" :плюс *2 за слова "Мне это не нравится." *2 за слова "Нет. Но я не кроган." *2 за слова "Что насчет Гарруса?" Пятый разговор *2 за слова "Хочешь, чтобы стало лучше?" *2 за слова "Побереги силы для врагов." **2 за слова "This isn't going well." **2 за слова "That's what we need." Джейкоб Первый разговор *2 за слова "Вы здесь не по моей воле." :плюс *2 за слова "Хорошо, что вы с нами." *2 за слова "Я ценю Вашу честность." *2 за слова "Делайте свою работу, и всё." Второй разговор *2 за слова "Давайте без формальностей." *2 за слова "А мне нужен повод?" :плюс *Если Шепард — мужчина **2 за слова "Вы в отличной форме." (После этого ответа больше нет очков моральности в этом разговоре) **2 за слова "Хорошо, что вы не юлите." **2 за слова "Они потеряли специалиста." * *:плюс **2 за слова "Они нам не нужны." **2 за слова "Людям нельзя рассказывать всё." *Если Шепард — женщина **2 за слова "You're still in top shape." ***2 за слова "Something you'd like to see?" **2 за слова "I like that you took a stand." ***2 за слова "Thanks for thinking of me." ***2 за слова "You think I'm perfect." **2 за слова "They lost a good man." ***2 за слова "Thanks for thinking of me." ***2 за слова "You think I'm perfect." * *:плюс **2 за слова "I make you nervous?" **2 за слова "For now." Третий разговор *Нет очков моральности. Четвёртый разговор *Получение задания преданности; Доступны очки моральности. Пятый разговор *Окончание задания преданности; Нет очков моральности. Шестой разговор *Если Шепард — мужчина или женщина (любви нет) **Сказать "На корабле нужен бар." ***2 за слова "Так и есть." ***2 за слова "Откуда мне знать?" **Сказать "Нельзя терять бдительность." ***2 за слова "I can lie if you want." ***2 за слова "Toughen up." *если Шепард — женщина (любовь) **2 за слова "Are you all right? ***2 за слова "Your dad should matter more." ***2 за слова "You're hurt. I want to help." ***2 за слова "Just being nosey." **2 за слова "Yes, move on." * *:плюс **2 за слова "We all carry something." ***2 за слова "Loneliness." ***2 за слова "Survivor guilt." ***2 за слова "Nothing." ***2 за слова "None of your business." (обрывает любовь) ***2 за слова "The burden of command." **2 за слова "That's just naive denial." (обрывает любовь) Джек Первый разговор *Dossier Mission wrap-up; Morality points available. Второй разговор *2 за слова "Не люблю такие шутки." :плюс *2 за слова "Ты никому не доверяешь?" *2 за слова "Ты чертовски резвая." :плюс *2 за слова "Ты ни о чем не жалеешь?" Третий разговор *2 за слова "Мне любопытно." *2 за слова "Отвечай на вопросы." :плюс *2 за слова "А если я говорю правду?" *2 за слова "Да, трудно с тобой." :плюс *Сказать "Потом поговорим еще раз.", вариант становится доступным после одного из двух высказываний "Что означают татуировки?", "Не любишь близких отношений?", и "Но друзья же у тебя есть?" (имеет вторую ветку диалога) **Если Шепард мужчина ***2 за слова "Нет, я правда хочу знать." ***Сказать "Да, я хочу тебя." ****2 за слова "Нет, я правда хочу знать." ****2 за слова "Sounds good to me." **If female Shepard ***2 за слова "You fascinate me." Четвёртый разговор *Acquiring Loyalty Mission; Morality points available. Пятый разговор *Loyalty Mission wrap-up; Morality points available. Шестой разговор *2 за слова "Мне интересно." *2 за слова "И что?" Седьмой разговор (подтверждено при мужчине-Шепарде) *2 за слова "You have survivor's guilt?" *2 за слова "I assume you took revenge." :плюс *Saying "I'm staying right here." **2 за слова "We're all nuts." **2 за слова "Your trauma is unimpressive." Легион Включение Легиона/Первый разговор *2 за слова "Why not?" :плюс *2 за слова "All geth are the same." :плюс *2 за слова "You want to work with me?" *2 за слова "I don't 'cooperate.' I lead." :плюс *2 за слова "That works." *2 за слова "Quiet, EDI." Второй разговор *Acquiring Loyalty Mission; Нет очков моральности. Третий разговор *Loyalty Mission wrap-up; Нет очков моральности. Четвёртый разговор *Нет очков моральности. Пятый разговор *Нет очков моральности. Шестой разговор *2 за слова "Do you hold a grudge?" *2 за слова "Why couldn't you coexist?" *2 за слова "I bet you attacked them first." :плюс *2 за слова "You're avoiding the problem." *2 за слова "And that's acceptable?" *2 за слова "Of course they hate you." (Becomes unavailable after Investigating) Седьмой разговор *При вопросе "'Questions of existence?'" **2 за слова "A surprising interest." **2 за слова "Are you mocking us?" :плюс *2 за слова "That sounds bleak." :плюс *2 за слова "The heretics wanted that." *2 за слова "You're becoming a Reaper?" Миранда Первый разговор *Нет очков моральности. Второй разговор *2 за слова "Я - не "Цербер"." *2 за слова "Это моя операция." Third Conversation *Acquiring Loyalty Mission; Morality points available. Fourth Conversation *Loyalty Mission wrap-up; Morality points available. Fifth Conversation *2 за слова "Cerberus is wrong." *2 за слова "So do I." :плюс *2 за слова "And you." *2 за слова "You sound unhappy." :плюс *2 за слова "You always bring that up." *2 за слова "This again?" :плюс *If male Shephard **2 за слова "You are hard to compliment." **2 за слова "You're jealous." *If female Shephard **2 за слова "That's not true." Мордин Первый разговор *Нет очков моральности. Второй разговор *2 за слова "Что вы сделали?" *2 за слова "Мне так и показалось." :плюс *2 за слова "Хорошая новость." *2 за слова "Это серьезная угроза." :плюс *2 за слова "Вы поступили неправильно." *2 за слова "Спасибо, что рассказали мне." *2 за слова "Вы поступили правильно." Третий разговор *Получение задания преданности; Доступны очки моральности. Четвёртый разговор *Завершение задания преданности; Нет очков моральности. Пятый разговор *Ответ "Мне это интересно." **2 за слова "Их можно спасти?" Шестой разговор (реакция на стресс) *Если Шепард не влюблён **2 за слова "Вы смеетесь надо мной?" **2 за слова "В любом случае, спасибо." **2 за слова "Мне это неинтересно." *Если Шепард влюблён в Миранду или Джек **2 за слова "What? I'm not doing that!" **Ответ "Give me your advice." ***2 за слова "You're joking with me." ***2 за слова "Don't worry yourself." *Если Шепард влюблён в Тали **2 за слова "What? I'm not doing that!" **2 за слова "I care about Tali." ***Ответ "Give me your advice." ****2 за слова "You're joking with me." ****2 за слова "Don't worry yourself." **Ответ "Give me your advice." ***2 за слова "You're joking with me." ***2 за слова "Don't worry yourself." Седьмой разговор *Нет очков моральности. Самара Первый разговор *Нет очков моральности. Второй разговор *Нет очков моральности. Третий разговор *Получение задания преданности; Доступны очки моральности. Четвёртый разговор *Окончание задания преданности; Доступны очки моральности. Пятый разговор *2 за слова "You make it sound final." **2 за слова "We'll get through it." **2 за слова "The mission is paramount." Шестой разговор *Нет очков моральности. Тали Первый разговор *2 за слова "Я им не доверяю." *2 за слова "Они на нашей стороне." Второй разговор *Получение задания преданности; Нет очков моральности. Третий разговор *Завершение задания преданности; Нет очков моральности. Четвёртый разговор *Ответ "Жить в скафандре тяжело." **2 за слова "Я тоже тебе доверяю." **2 за слова "Ты смущена?" Пятый разговор (мужчина) *Saying "I want to be with you." **2 за слова "Don't take too long." Тейн Первый разговор *2 за слова "Мы можем помочь?" Второй разговор *2 за слова "Ты не обычный убийца." *2 за слова "Ты не уверен." Третий разговор *2 за слова "Каждый приступ вины." :плюс *2 за слова "У нее нет собственной воли." :плюс *2 за слова "Это безответственно." *2 за слова "Удобно." :плюс *При ответе "Тебе одиноко." **2 за слова "Just a friend?" (женщина) или "Ты хороший, Тейн." (мужчина) **2 за слова "Никогда не поздно меняться." **2 за слова "Опять жалуешься на судьбу?" *2 за слова "Это ради дела." Четвертый разговор *Получение задания преданности; Доступны очки моральности. Пятый разговор *Завершение задания преданности; Доступны очки моральности. Шестой разговор (женщина-Шепард может отличаться) *2 за слова "Don't I always?" :плюс *2 за слова "I'm happy for you." *2 за слова "Don't leave it yet." Секретарь Чемберс → Келли Опция изучения *(Только один раз) При ответе "What do you think of Cerberus?" и затем "Does Cerberus hate aliens?" **2 за слова "Вы очень хорошенькая" **2 за слова "Вы наивны." Когда становится доступна любовь *При ответе "Let's have dinner." **5 *:плюс **5 Other Missions Иллиум: Лиара Т'Сони → Иллиум: Лиара: The Observer Начальный разговор *Нет очков моральности Сразу после добычи данных *5 По возвращении к Лиаре после добычи данных *2 за слова "Is he after you?" *2 за слова "Are you on his side?" После нахождения 1-4 фрагментов *2 за слова any of the "Kill the …" options После нахождения 5 фрагментов *2 за слова any of the "Kill the …" options *5 за слова "None of the suspects fit." Returning to Liara after reporting any suspect as the observer, or reporting that no subjects fit the descriptions on the data fragments *Note that saying "Investigate→Liara's needs" ends the conversation *2 за слова any of the "Don't give in to temptation." *2 за слова "Good luck, Liara." Логово Серого Посредника При даче сведений Лиаре (очки моральности недоступны, если в предыдущем разговоре с Лиарой был выбран ответ "Изучить→Anger at Shadow Broker") *2 за слова "Ты меня спасла." *2 за слова "Зачем отдавать меня "Церберу"?" Found Backup Disk *2 за слова "She's in danger." *2 за слова "So she did find something." Found Liara *2 за слова "Wait, Liara. She's a friend" :плюс *2 за слова "It was you?" Confronting Tela Vasir *2 за слова "Mariana, I'm here to help." *2 за слова "Escaping won't help you." :плюс *15 за Очарование "I'll shoot if I have to." *15 за Запугивание "You're pathetic." *15 за слова "thermal clips." *15 за слова "the hostage." Vasir Defeated *2 за слова "You crossed the line." *2 за слова "I don't buy it." :плюс *2 за слова "Yes." *2 за слова "What they had to do." plus *5 for using Paragon interrupt :плюс *5 for using Paragon interrupt :плюс *5 for using Paragon interrupt Feron Found *2 за слова "Are you all right?" :плюс *2 за слова "We're all leaving." *2 за слова "The Broker's overconfident." Shadow Broker Defeated *2 за слова "You're sure about this?" *2 за слова "Good. Useful Intel." :плюс *5 за слова "her" *5 за слова "It's just nerves." :плюс *2 за слова "I'll miss you." Омега: Ариа Т'Лоак Встреча с Арией *2 за слова "Спокойно, как в аду." :плюс *2 за слова "Довольно просто." *2 за слова "У меня похожие правила." Other Assignments Пришествие Брифинг от Адмирала Хакетта *2 за слова "Я спасу её." *2 за слова "Если будет время." Спасение Кенсон *2 за слова "Мне нужна ваша находка." Активация проекта *5 за слова "батарианские колонии" *2 за слова "Нормандию" Кенсон после активации проекта *2 за слова "Вы зря теряете время." *2 за слова "Я вас остановлю." Кенсон в помещении контроля двигателя. *5 за отступническое прерывание. Цитадель: Совершаемое преступление *5 :плюс *5 за геройское прерывание. Цитадель: False Positives C-Sec Customs lady *5 за Очарование "They're not geth!" *5 за Запугивание "This is crap." *5 за слова "I'm a Spectre. Let them leave." Kalara Tomi (after Customs) *2 за слова "I'm a Spectre." or "Friendly persuasion." Or Kalara Tomi *5 за слова "I have forged IDs." : Reserve this line until you've investigated Kalara's problem and Intimidated the C-Sec Customs lady to get +5 from both actions for a total of +10 . Цитадель: Кроганские суши *5 за слова "Рыбы нет." *5 за слова "ЛОЖЬ I have a Presidium fish." Иллиум: A Troublemaker → Иллиум: Конрад Вернер Доступно если задание Цитадель: Фанат было завершено в Mass Effect, а Конрад Вернер выжил Азари снаружи бара Вечность *2 за слова "Спасибо за предупреждение." Конрад Вернер *2 за слова "Ну черт побери…" *2 если выбрать "его." *5 если выбрать "Конраду в ногу." :плюс *5 за слова "Проваливай, Конрад. Все." (конец задания, позже Конрад погибнет) *При ответе "Что ты здесь делаешь?" **2 за слова "Позвольте мне разобраться." **5 за слова "Проваливай, Конрад. Все." (конец задания, позже Конрад погибнет) Торговец оружием в "Защитных системах Гейтвей" *5 за Очарование "Ложь Я вам помогу."'' (obtains discount at Gateway Personal Defense)'' *5 за Запугивание "Замолчите и слушайте."'' (obtains discount at Gateway Personal Defense)'' *2 за слова "Вас надо убить." **5 за Очарование "Ложь Я вам все-таки помогу."'' (obtains discount at Gateway Personal Defense)'' **5 за Запугивание "Замолчите и слушайте." (obtains discount at Gateway Personal Defense) *При ответе "Не врите мне!" **5 за Очарование "Ложь Я вам все-таки помогу."'' (obtains discount at Gateway Personal Defense)'' **5 за Запугивание "Замолчите и слушайте." (obtains discount at Gateway Personal Defense) По возвращении к Конраду после очаровывания торговки *5 за Очарование "Ложь Мы за ней охотились." *5 за Запугивание "Ты ее скомпрометировал." *При ответе "Она притворялась, как и ты." или "С этим покончено." **5 за Очарование "Ты не виноват." **5 за Запугивание "Надо быть самим собой." **2 за слова "Да, ты виноват."'' (позже Конрад погибнет)'' **Ответ "Здесь у нас дел больше нет."'' (возможно позже Конрад погибнет — нет подтверждения)'' По возвращении к Конраду после запугивания торговки *5 за слова "You did fine. Now stop." *5 за слова "Ложь This was really risky." По возращении к Конраду после ответа "Leave. Now." торговке, доступного после ответа "Не врите мне!" или "Вас надо убить." *При ответе "Она притворялась, как и ты." или "С этим покончено." **5 за Очарование "Ты не виноват." **5 за Запугивание "Надо быть самим собой." **2 за слова "Да, ты виноват."'' (позже Конрад погибнет)'' **Ответ "Здесь у нас дел больше нет."'' (возможно позже Конрад погибнет — нет подтверждения)'' Иллиум: Синяя роза Иллиума Азари (Эреба) *2 за слова "Помощь нужна?" :плюс *При ответе "Вам нужно принять решение.", который становится доступен после "Изучить→Почему вы расстались?" или "Изучить→Почему вы встречались?". **5 за Очарование "Лучше его вернуть." (даёт скидку в "Сувенирах Иллиума") **5 за Запугивание "От него стоит избавиться." (даёт скидку в "Сувенирах Иллиума") Иллиум: Джанна Паразини Доступно если Джанна выжила в Mass Effect (разговор может отличаться, если Вы не помогли Джанне уличить администратора Анолеиса) Джанна Паразини *2 за слова "Мне было приятно." Гермия before or after Charming or Intimidating her for a discount and additional morality points (see Illium: Hermia) *5 за слова "За вами следят." (Шепард получает скидку в магазине — скидки не копятся) Второй разговор с Джанной после успешного обличения Гермии (ответом "I want advanced merchandise." после очаровывания или запугивания) *2 за слова "Мне нравится делать это." *2 за слова "Без подвоха?" :плюс *2 за слова "Приятно было тебя встретить." Иллиум: Добровольное рабство Работорговец *2 за слова "Освободите рабыню. Сейчас же." Представительница Синтетик Инсайтс *5 за Очарование "Это будет выгодно компании." *5 за Запугивание "Это дискриминация!" По возвращении к работорговке, очаровав или запугав представительницу Синтетик Инсайтс *2 за слова "Нет проблем." *2 за слова "Не нужна ваша благодарность." По возвращении к работорговке, ни очаровав, ни запугав представительницу Синтетик Инсайтс *5 за Очарование "You can free her!" *5 за Запугивание "That's enough. Let her go!" :плюс По возвращении к представительнице Синтетик Инсайтс (вероятно, глюк) *5 за Очарование "Это будет выгодно компании." *5 за Запугивание "Это дискриминация!" Иллиум: Медицинское исследование : если Шиала была убита на Феросе, разговор будет отличаться. Шиала *2 за слова "Могу я помочь?" Эриния *При ответе "Кажется, это у вас личное." или "Это потому, что они люди?" (доступно после любого варианта Изучить или если заново начать диалог) **5 за Очарование "Расскажите о своей семье." **5 за Запугивание "А ведь они ладили со всеми." Возвращение к Шиале после очаровывания или запугивания Эринии *2 за слова "Не так уж плохо." *2 за слова "Только посмертно." Нормандия: Бренди "Серрайс Айс" Разговор с Чаквас после выпивки *При ответе "Все было хорошо." **2 за слова "Мы должны спасти человечество." **2 за слова "Я хочу отомстить." Омега: Батарианский бармен Прийдя в сознание после отравления *2 за слова "Спасибо за совет." *2 за слова "Бармен за это заплатит." Скандал с Форваном *2 за слова "Хватит тебе травить народ." **5 за слова "Жаль на тебя время тратить." **5 за поведения Героя "толпу" **5 за поведение Отступника "его выпить" *5 за поведения Героя "толпу" *5 за поведение Отступника "его выпить" Омега: Груз Иша Разговор с Ишем если оба пакета в наличии *5 если отдать пакеты Ишу Разговор с Анто если оба пакета в наличии *5 за Очарование "Это плохо для Арии." *5 за Запугивание "Арии это не понравится." Омега: Кварианец в беде При разговоре с Кенном (в любое время до получение скидки у Харрота или предоставлении Кенну кредитов на билет) *5 за слова "Может, договоримся о скидке?"'' (предоставляет скидку в магазине "Запчасти Кенна")'' *5 за слова "Ну и цены у вас." (предоставляет скидку в магазине "Запчасти Кенна") При разговоре с Кенном (в любое время при условии, что Харрот не разорил его лавку) *5 для появления варианта "ему 1000 кредитов" сказать слова "Всего хорошего." затем "Зачем вы здесь?" и "Я могу оплатить ваш билет."'' (Примечание:' Данный диалог возможен при первом разговоре с Кенном. Если разговор состоится после того, как вы поговорили с Харротом выбрав поведение Героя, то фраза "Я могу оплатить ваш билет." появится сразу). При разговоре с Харротом ''(после беседы с Кенном и слов "Расскажите мне о Харроте.") *При словах "Поговорим о кварианце." или "Удачи вам с кварианцем." **5 за слова "Оставьте кварианца в покое."'' (предоставляет скидку в магазинах "Лавка Харрота" и "Запчасти Кенна"' – скидки не суммируются) **5 за слова "Да отожмите вы кварианца."'' (предоставляет скидку в магазинах ''"Лавка Харрота" и "Запчасти Кенна" – 'скидки не суммируются) Омега: Патриарх Патриарх *2 за слова "Вам надо отсюда уйти." **2 за слова "Пора идти, Патриарх." **5 за слова "Кроган вы или нет?" **за слова "Мы сделаем всё за вас.'" ***2 при повторном открытие диалогового окна с Патриархом за слова "Новый план. Вы спрячетесь." Примечание: Не делайте этого если хотите получить 5 очков героя за разговор с Патриархом после убийства шпаны (см. ниже "Рассказать Патриарху"). ***5 при повторном открытие диалогового окна с Патриархом за слова "Кроган вы или нет?" Рассказать Патриарху, что со шпаной покончено (при выборе поведения Героя) *5 :плюс *2 за слова "До свидания." *2 за слова "Воспользуйтесь этим с умом." Рассказать Арии о смерти Патриарха (при выборе поведения Отступника) *2 за слова "Он жил не как кроган." Другое взаимодействие Цитадель: Deleia Sanassi *5 за Очарование "Как насчет рекламы?" ''(obtains discount at Citadel Souvenirs) *5 за Запугивание "her of classism." (obtains discount at Citadel Souvenirs) Цитадель: Etarn Tiron If Council saved *5 за Очарование "Как насчет рекламы?" *5 за Запугивание "You should give me a discount." If Council died *5 за Очарование "I'd like a discount." *5 за Запугивание "Сделайте мне скидку." Цитадель: Khalisah Al-Jilani *2 за слова "You made me look bad." *2 за слова "Yes, I remember." *2 за слова "Am I supposed to know you?" :плюс *5 for using Renegade interrupt. *5 за Очарование "We stood as one to save many." (if Council saved) *5 за Очарование "We created an opportunity." (if Council died) *5 за Запугивание "Don't disrespect the dead." *2 за слова "I'm not doing this." *2 за слова "I don't need this garbage." Цитадель: Киан Лурос *5 за слова "Как насчет рекламы?" *5 за слова "Сделайте мне скидку." Цитадель: Мараб *5 за слова "Как насчет рекламы?" *5 за слова "Вы должны дать мне скидку." Иллиум: Азари Появляется около торгующих волуса и азари на Иллиуме, но только если Шепард освободил королеву Рахни на Новерии в Mass Effect *2 за слова "Stop controlling her!" :плюс *2 за слова "Tell her to be good." Иллиум: Hermia *5 за Очарование "I'm a big spender." (obtains discount at Serrice Technology) *5 за Запугивание "This stuff might be crap." (obtains discount at Serrice Technology) Омега: Ария Т'Лоак После завершения заданий Омега: Патриарх и Архангел: найден блок данных *2 за слова "Нет, спасибо." *2 за слова "Вот так?" Омега: Fist Appears in the lower level of Afterlife if Shepard allowed Fist to live in Mass Effect *2 за слова "You're welcome." *2 за слова "I don't remember or care." Омега: Кайлан *5 за слова "Успокойся." *5 за слова "На мертвеца." Омега: Марш *5 за слова "Что хорошего в ваших товарах?" (предоставляет скидку на "Рынке Омеги") *5 за слова "Ну и цены вы заломили." (предоставляет скидку на "Рынке Омеги") en:Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) Категория:Mass Effect 2 Категория:Руководства